Thorn Vines
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Zero/Kaname Summary: The massacre of the purebloods is almost complete and so is Zero's and Kaname's short alliance. What fate awaits the last remaining pureblood..? And...is the Bloody Rose really the answer?


**Summary: **The massacre of the purebloods is almost complete and so is Zero's and Kaname's short alliance. What fate awaits the last remaining pureblood..? And...is the Bloody Rose really the answer?

**Pairing:** Zero/Kaname

**Rating:** R/PG-15

**Warnings: **bloody/messy/violent, reference to sex, seke, tragic.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first fic in a while outside the Naruto fandom...ugh... Well, even if I'm not really confident about it, I'm still sharing. I wrote it to a VEEERY special friend of mine, who is absolutely in love with Zero/Kaname. In fact, she's an expert in their relationship~ I have already shared it with her and though there were a few unclear parts, it was not hated.^^; That certainly added to my confidence in writing more Vampire Knight fics in the future, but we'll see... For now, this is what I have. Also, take note that I haven't written a single COMPLETE fic since last Christmas, so this might be a bit vague...

Well, with that said...enjoy?^^; Oh, and I don't mind hearing your TRUE opinions (as long as it's not bashful). So, don't hesitate in reviewing~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

_**Thorn**__** Vines**_

Shadows lingered in the darkness as a graceful figure of a man walked down a deserted road. Night has long since befallen on this land, covering everything in its blissful peace. No rustling of trees around him, not a single gust of wind, nor a peep of any animal.

Kiryuu Zero would never admit it to himself, but he preferred the darkness of the night to the brightness of the sun. This is the time when his senses truly awakened. This is when he felt more alive, more strong, more...savage.

A vampire. A lowly beast.

How many times has he cursed his own pitiful existence? How many times has he raised the Bloody Rose to his temple, never pulling the trigger? By no means was he a coward. God's will itself simply kept him alive, refusing to let his tired soul to rest. Suffocating him, tearing him from inside out...

Or rather, keeping him alive to finish a particular job: absolute annihilation of all of the bloodthirsty animals… Especially the most despiteful of all – the purebloods. Even if he would never admit it - his own kind. He hated this sorry excuse for a race with every cell of his body. His skin crawled at the slight mention of those pathetic immortals.

Zero's hands shook in anticipation as he neared his target with each step. Closer and closer, he could sense him...no...smell that exotic scent. It was tormenting him, yet...he earned for it...earned to rip that body to shreds.

Kuran Kaname...the last remaining pureblood.

"I have been expecting you, Kiryuu," he heard a deep voice call out to him, filling his ears like a never before sung lullaby.

Head thrown back, lean body against the tree, stood his arch rival, Kuran… Fingers digging into his own neck, nearly drawing blood... That arrogant smirk never leaving his features, fangs glittering in the pale moonlight... Dimly lit ruby eyes mocking him, watching his every step as he neared the bastard, wanting nothing more than to tear this graceful beauty apart.

Stopping in his tracks, a few meters away from the elder vampire, Zero simply stared, his face as expressionless as ever, but blood boiling inside. Just staring at that overbearing being made him want to scream in wild rage. Only this despicable barbarian could ever have such an effect on him.

Only Kuran. A pureblood among all purebloods.

Disgusting…how he longed for that red liquid flowing through those veins. How his head kept spinning in want, his breathing getting slower as he licked his lips, all thought process long gone.

Seeing that, Kaname pushed away from the tree, making his way towards the Hunter. _His_ Hunter. _His pawn_ in a game. A game called _"Massacre"..._

Thin fingers ran against Zero's neck, pushing annoying fabric out of the way as those skilled hands advanced. Cold hands...hands of a long dead man.

"You are so dirty," Kuran commented, taking his sweet time observing his soaked clothes and skin, leaning closer until Zero felt a moist tongue on his neck. A low snicker vibrated against his skin, "You look perfect covered in blood... _Her_ blood... _Kuran_ blood."

Something snapped inside of him and in a matter of seconds, the last remaining pureblood was on the ground. A growl left his lips as the Hunter only took a second to take in the self-inflicted marks on the pale neck, before hungrily sinking fangs into the pulsing vein.

Glorious, forbidden taste rolled against his tongue, filling his mouth as he took quick, greedy gulps, lapping at the flesh, messing up the tender skin. Not once did Zero dare look into those ecstatic eyes. Not once did he consider stopping when his body got satisfied with the splendid fluid made for Gods. He wanted more...wanted to mess up Kuran.

Another snicker left Kaname's throat, every sound pulsing against Zero's lips, long fingers digging into his tangled hair, forcing his teeth deeper into the magnificent taste.

"Drink more...until your heart bursts, until you are satisfied," a short pause and another smirk, "Drown in your Master..."

He stopped when he heard those words, an insane laugher echoing in his ears. Slowly, but uncaringly, Zero pulled his teeth out, staring at the pureblood in hysterics as he caught all of the running blood down his chin with a hand, licking it clean after. Kuran has gone crazy...the sight of a used to be collected bastard, hands over his eyes, laughing his guts out in that dark manner of his, made the Hunter sick.

Incredibly sick.

Punching the supercilious idiot, Kiryuu grabbed his gun, the Bloody Rose. As soon as the laugher was cut off from the pureblood's mouth and a kind of surprise and shock spreading across his face, Zero leaned the cold metal to the other's temple.

Kaname's head was turned to the side. He couldn't utter a single word, trying to get over the sudden hit. Still pressing the gun to the temple, Zero leaned over to the bruised face, staring into those dark eyes.

"I am not your pawn, Kuran. You are the one at my mercy," he pressed the Bloody Rose into Kaname's temple more to prove his point, "The temporary alliance is over, for our goal is now complete... Or rather, it will be, as soon as I send you to hell..." Zero's lips twitched upwards lightly.

Now calm, Kaname had a better grasp of the situation. This man…Kiryuu, the one who massacred the rest of the remained purebloods, was now after his head. The Hunter was not his pawn...he could never be manipulated. No matter what, Zero stayed true to his own ideals…and there was no mercy to any vampire. Especially to purebloods.

Kaname made a horrible mistake, thinking he was superior to the Hunter, thinking he had control over this strong soul...and now, he was paying for his own ignorant self-confidence.

But staring into those silver eyes, the only weakness he knew to Kiryuu, he saw something other than a killer's intent...hesitation. Something was stopping Zero from pulling the trigger and the fact that he, Kaname, was still alive, was proving his thoughts correct...

"Then so be it..."

Slowly, a cold hand was raised towards an equally cold one, pushing the deadly weapon away. All this time, the two men stared into each others eyes, Zero breaking their contact only momentary to glance at Kaname's advances…but he didn't stop him.

Suspicion was nagging at him, yet he still let his gun drop to the ground, let Kaname grasp his hand, let those moist lips lick at it, suck on every digit. Momentary, Kuran's eyes glittered with an unknown emotion as he nipped at the tender skin, getting a slight taste of his own blood from those fingers.

Taking in the bloody appearance of the pureblood, equal to his own, Zero realized it...The reason for the pitiful seduction.

"Weakened fool..."

Kaname lost much blood. Even now, it was running down his neck, dripping on the ground, a small pool forming. What a waste of a perfect treat...

Leaning down, Zero licked at his own carelessly inflicted wound, sucking on it, trying to stop the bleeding. Kaname leaned his head back, allowing access to his neck, his head already starting to spin.

Stopping Zero in his advances, Kaname captured those bloody lips, fangs clashing against fangs, trying to dominate the other, blood on both of their tongues. An unspoken vow on their lips...

Everything was moving so fast after. Two souls, eager and dominant, danced in the moonlight. There were no preparations when Zero entered Kaname's body, no sounds of pain or pleasure were heard...and the climax came shortly after.

In the end, there was neither a winner nor a loser... One weapon, one Bloody Rose, would look after them both...covering the two bodies in its thorn vines.

_**The End…**_


End file.
